Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Ally2
Summary: Harry's fifth year. Yeah I know there is alot of those, but mine will be interesting. First chapter is up, if you like I will continue.


Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprises  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up to a sunny morning on number 4 Privet drive. The   
Dursley's didn't even to bother to wake him up anymore, or speak to him for   
that matter. They allowed him to keep his school supplies and his wand in   
his bedroom this year.   
Harry was about to go down for breakfast when a large barn owl   
started to tap wildly on his window. Harry was finally grateful to have some   
contact to the wizard world. But his relief quickly went away when he   
recognized it as a Hogwarts owl. He shouldn't be getting his letter this early,   
it was only July 1st! Harry hastily grabbed to parcel from the owl and   
thanked him. It turned out to be a letter and a sock from Dumbledore.   
  
Harry,  
Please come to my office immendently. Enclose is a port key that will take   
you to Hogwarts grounds as soon as you touch it. We have many important   
things to discuss. If you relatives won't allow you to then send Hedwig and I   
will come and collect you myself.  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
Harry's first thought was of Sirius. He hadn't been caught, had he? He   
wasn't on the muggle news, but he didn't get the Daily Prophet so he had no   
idea about the wizard world.  
Harry folded the letter back up and went downstairs to talk to the   
Dursley's for the first time all summer. As Harry walked into the kitchen he   
made his presents known by clearing his throat rather loudly.   
  
"I need to go to school to…er…take care of some business. Is that ok?"   
asked Harry.  
  
"Grunt"  
  
"Er, ok, I be back later today," said Harry as he ran up the stairs by the   
three's. When he got back into his room he examined the port key, a sock.   
He was thinking of the last time he had used a port key, the third task. No   
one had blamed him for the accident, but Harry still felt guilty for Cedric's   
death. He didn't want to think of that right now, last year was by far Harry's   
worst at Hogwarts. His friends hadn't spoke to him for a full two months, he   
had a Death Eater for a teacher, Cedric died, and Voldemort was back to   
power. He could easily say, without much thinking, that his fourth year was   
the worst. About the only good thing that happened last year was the   
Quidditch world cup, and even that turned out to be a disaster. Although   
something strange happened at the end of last year, Hermione has kissed   
him.  
Right after he went through the barrier on platform 9 ¾, Hermione   
had kissed him. It was only a little peck, but all the same, a kiss. He quickly   
came back to his senses. And grabbed the old sock.  
He felt a familiar jerk behind his navel, and he found himself on the   
ground on the edge of the Forbidden forest. He decided very quickly that he   
didn't want to stay there too long, so he made his way up to the castle.  
He went through the Great Oak doors and into the Main Hall.   
Hogwarts felt different now that it was empty. Kind of like an abanded   
house. He made his way up to the stone gargoyle and realized he didn't   
know the password.  
  
"Sherbet Lemon, Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Wiz…" He didn't have to finish   
the words because the gargoyle stepped aside to let him though. Harry   
climbed up the stairs and knocked lightly on the Professor's door.   
  
"Come in Harry!" spoke the gentle voice of Dumbledore. Harry stepped into   
the office, it had greatly changed. The walls where no longer adorned with   
photos of old head masters. Now it was full of maps of all sorts. England,   
America, France, Scotland. Some moving, some not. Harry's attention was   
called away by Dumbledore.  
  
"Come in, sit down, we have much to talk about," spoke Dumbledore.  
  
Harry sat down in one of Dumbledore's over stuffed chairs and stared at   
Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. He looked older, more worn, than he usually   
did. Dumbledore began to talk again.  
  
"Harry, have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Er…no…should I have? " replied Harry.  
  
"No, you shouldn't have heard of it. It is a group of witches and wizards like   
yourself, which are against Voldemort. We have a network of spy's in   
several different countries. I am also head of it. I asked you here, Harry, to   
see if you would join us, the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry was momentarily speechless, but quickly recovered. He asked the first   
question that popped into his mind.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, who is in this Order?" asked Harry.  
  
"That I cannot tell you before you have joined us, will you?" questioned   
Dumbledore.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. "Can Ron and Hermione be in this too?"  
  
"I have already extended and invitation to them, and yes they have agreed."   
replied Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, then I am in!" said Harry.   
  
"Good, now I will begin. The Order of the Phoenix is a secrete organization   
against Voldemort. The ministry knows nothing of it. It was an organization   
before Voldemort's fall. Your parents where prime members. But that was   
not why they where killed. I will tell you that later. Anyway some of the   
members are, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Miss Granger, Miser Ron, Professor   
McGonagall, and Professor Snape."  
  
Harry interrupted, "Professor Snape! You trust him. He was a Death Eater!"  
  
"Professor Snape has proved his loyalty to me and to the Order. He is to be   
trusted with your life. You parents where killed because they had the Green   
Flame Torch. Well only you mother actually. And now you have it. Have   
you ever noticed how green your eyes are?"  
  
Harry was stunned, his parents died because of some torch! "Yes I have   
actually. I just thought they where genetic."  
  
"They are far from genetic. Your eyes, Harry, are the green flame touch.   
They can destroy almost anything. It is the ultimate weapon. Godric   
Gryffindor also had those eyes, he defeated Slytherin with them. They can   
destroy the alive, demons, non-living things, and even the undead.   
  
Dumbledore said these last words a little reluctantly but kept talking. "They   
give you one more power Harry, the power to do magic without the aid of a   
wand. You can do any curse, charm, or enchantment with these powers. Use   
them wisely.   
  
Harry was again speechless. He could do magic without a wand, and he   
could destroy Voldemort once and for all.  
  
"Ok, that is the good side of it, but what is the bad part." Harry knew there   
was a down side to this. There always was.   
  
"You must never let the flame go out, it would kill you instantly, "said   
Dumbledore somberly.   
  
It hit Harry like a two-ton weight. Die instantly. He could die instantly if it   
where to go out. Harry decided to change the subject quickly. "Where   
Sirius?"  
  
"He is in one of the secrete compartments in the castle, he is safe there." said   
Dumbledore. "Now that all of this done how about some after noon   
brunch."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: JK Rowling owns all of the characters, I own the plot. Please ask   
before borrowing.  



End file.
